Of Dreams and Nightmares
by Acolyte48
Summary: Reponse to sojoukou senkuo's challenge. A few small events and Ash sets his sight on becoming the greatest master of ghosts in the history of the Pokemon world. Pairing Ash/Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dreams and Nightmares: Intro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

"regular speech" "**Sound effect" **_Thoughts "altered speech"_

"Haunter… Haunt!" Sabrina sighed once again. Lately the ghost pokemon she had received from Ash had grown restless. It was partly her fault of course; she rarely lost in gym battles before meeting Ash and Haunter even less now. With a ghost pokemon in her party she hadn't lost a battle in over a year. She was bored and her prankster partner was insufferable when he had nothing to do but waste time. She needed something new to do, training with her Psychic types was less and less rewarding. Her Kadabra had long since evolved into an Alakazam. She had caught and trained every psychic type in Kanto and Johto but what did it matter when the challenge was gone? She could challenge the Elite Four, Bruno standing no chance and she was sure she could prevail against the Mistress of Ice with preparation. Lance could be dealt with some difficulty by a well-trained group of Slowbro/Slowking and Jynx. Agatha and Karen however would likely trounce her; Kanto Psychic types were very limited in type beyond water. "HAUNTTTTTT". Hearing Haunters yell she turned to towards him and a TV he grabbed out of his stomach.

"_What a battle here folks, Ritchie advances to the quarter- finals after having defeated Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in a back and forth match for the ages."_ Hearing her former opponent's fate caused Sabrina to realize her other option. Ash had gotten as strong as he was by travelling for an adventure with other gym leaders, why not add a fourth to the group? Closing the gym for a while would not be hard, lord knows the Karate Master would love to have his place as the Saffron Gym Leader again, knowledge of inferiority aside.

"Now how to find him, if I teleport now he should still be near the Indigo Plateau area. Haunter I'm going to see Ash you want to come?" Haunter screamed in joy, unfortunately he also celebrated like usual, with those bombs he seemingly took out of nowhere.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM.**

Sabrina sighed. _Note to self, let Ash have haunter back to save my sanity._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_**2 days later, Outskirts of Indigo Plateau, Base of Mount Silver.**_

Ash Ketchum was conflicted, which was saying something as he was not exactly known for being a deep thinker. His loss against Ritchie had forced him to rethink his stance towards battling. He had a well balanced team, but was a master of none and his relationship with Charizard had seriously shaken his confidence, in retrospect his battle with Blaine was Charizard fighting for pride and not for him.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIKA…. Pika PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKA!"

Startled Ash turned around to see Pikachu being chased and scared by a blue-purplish pokemon. Thinking quickly he grabbed his pokedex. "Misdreavus, the Ghost type Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them."

"Pikachu quickly use thunder wave" Pikachu responded immediately by paralyzing its foe with a quick electric attack.

"Missssssssssssssssssdreavus" Not used to battling, the ghost type pokemon could barely move. Ash threw his pokeball and cheered upon seeing the successful capture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**1 week later, Back in Pallet**

"So Ash, you really took to your new pokemon" Said Misty. She was slightly unnerved by Misdreavus or Missy as Ash called her, the ghost type pokemon had randomly screamed to scare her at seemingly every opportunity since Ash started training it.

Ash oblivious to Misty's mood like usual responded, "What can I say Missy took the loss to Pikachu kinda hard and has constantly bugged me to train her for the past week, and Pikachu absolutely relished the training. Missy is not particularly strong yet, but confuses, poisons and generally messes with my other pokemon at every opportunity, I never realized how effectively affecting a pokemon's status could be. Still I wish her attacks could be more powerful."

Brock seeing Ash slightly despondent cut-in "Well Ash Ghost pokemon have very few high powered attacks but make up for it by being only weak to one type, immune to all physical attacks and generally crippling their opponents. Ghosts are rare but effective and Ghost-type masters are generally famous and almost all in the Elite four, the only region that does not have one, Sinnoh, still has a powerful gym leader."

"Really, then maybe I should become a ghost master." _Every ghost type master is so strong, and if Missy is anything to go by fun to train and catch. Professor Oak can take care of my pokemon on hand. Ill still keep Pikachu of course and I refuse to give up on Charizard but where am I going to find another?_

_Perhaps I can be of assistance? If you would be so kind to turn around._

Startled by a women's voice in his head, Ash did as he was told and nearly pulled a Brock upon seeing who it was. It was Sabrina and seeing her in casual clothes was a far cry from how she was last time. Skin tight white jeans, a loose pink tank top, colourful bracelets with her hair down and smile on her face, she was gorgeous and completely different from the women he met in Saffron.

_My My, Ash you forget I'm Psychic, you'll make a girl blush with those thoughts._

"No No I didn't mean to stare I mean think of you like that. I I I meant…." Sabrina simply smirked at Ash's reaction, she knew she was attractive, but it wasn't until she got back in touch with her emotions that she realized how much of an affect it had on others, not to mention how fun.

'Its quite alright Ash, if your serious about becoming a ghost-type master, then I'm sure Haunter would love to join you again." Haunter taking his cue quickly hovered over to his first trainer and immediately smothered him onto the ground.

"Haunt Haunt" Ash couldn't help but smile as he got back in touch with his old friend.

"Hello Sabrina…" Sabrina turned to the young cerulean gym leader who accompanied Ash, Misty wasn't it? Her less than stellar greeting was no doubt because of their last encounter, acting quickly she peered inside Misty's head. . _Let's see how rough is talking to her going to be. Well well, Inferiority complex with her sisters, fear of bugs, interest in water types, aw here we go bad memories of me, well just lessen these a bit and… there I should be fine._

"Why hello Misty was it, I know are initial encounter was unpleasant but perhaps we could be friends." Sending one last psionic push to encourage trust and put her at ease seemed to lighten the girl's mood considerably.

"Well as long as you don't try something like that again I suppose I guess I could give it a try." Sabrina mentally patted herself on the back, messing with someone's head to completely change their attitudes or brainwash someone was hard, but she had long since mastered her powers and understood a little push and pull in the right places goes a long way. "Ow have you talked to Brock, he's right over…..there?"

Suddenly realising her friend was missing, Misty found a note on the table.

Sorry but I gotta call from home, they need me at the Gym for the next few months.

"Odd he didn't even say goodbye, or swoon upon meeting you."

""From what I understand of the Pewter Gym, it is run by large family and your friend Brock may have needed to leave as soon as possible." Sabrina felt a tad guilty over pushing Brock to answer his father's call quicker then he planned, but honestly she had peered inside his head and well Ash's naughty thoughts were frankly cute and flattering, his were a tad too pervy for her tastes.

Ash finally escaping from Haunters' grasp got up to rejoin the girls. "So Sabrina what brings you here to Pallet."?

"Well Ash I want to explore the world a bit and Haunter reminded me of you and your friends, so I decided to track you down. I tried to meet you at the Indigo Plateau but you already left. When I read your thoughts of becoming a ghost type master, I knew it was a good idea."

"That's great, do you know any good ghost types in Kanto?"

'Unfortunately Ash you already have both of the species found in Kanto, and Johto for that matter, you will have to go abroad to become a master. If you are interested, I suggest Sinnoh, it has several powerful ghost types as well as rare water types which I'm sure your friend Misty would love. They also have a few powerful psychic types I wish to find. So what do you say."

"Sounds like a great plan, I'll inform mom and Professor Oak and we can plan some more. What do you say Misty?"

'Sounds like a great idea, I've always wanted to travel the world."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"What was that?" exclaimed Misty and Ash.

Sighing in Exasperation Sabrina could only mutter. "That was Haunter celebrating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**1 Week Later Vermillion Port.**

"So Sabrina any idea which town you want to visit first once we reach Sinnoh?

"Well Misty I'd say Solaceon Town, there is a tower quite similar to the one in Lavender Town nearby in the south. Hopefully Ash will be able to find some Ghost Pokemon well were there. After that the Hearthome City should have information Ash can use. If all goes to plan we head south towards Great Marsh and Pastoria City."

"Wait so you're not going to search for some Psychic types?"

" Ralts, Meditite and Bronzor are known to roam in the routes in and around the areas of Mt. Coronet will be passing. However outside of some Legendary Pokemon, Sinnoh does not have particularly many Psychic types. Honestly I'm looking more forward to Unova and Hoenn, they have more rare and unique Psychics I wish to see."

"Hey ladies I got the Tickets let' s go!" Turning both gym leaders saw Ash waving his hands and frantically calling them to head over towards the S.S Anne.

'Dammit Ash, the boat doesn't leave for 12 hours, take a break!" Misty could not help but get irritated, Ash was always like this when he was excited, ready for action and then impatient. _Speaking of ready._

"Sabrina did you decide the pokemon you do wish to bring? I have my Starmie and a Vaporeon."

"I decided on three; first Alakazam as we are connected so he was a given as well as a Xatu.

"And the third?"

"Vee, Eevee" A brown furred pokemon hopped onto Sabrina's shoulder at her mental command. Sabrina had long since wished for an Espeon; however it wasn't until she regained control of her emotions that she was able to begin forming a bound that would eventually allow her new partner to evolve.

"_Attention Passengers Commence Boarding"_

"Well Misty shall we be off?" Nodding at her new Psychic friend the two Gym Leaders joined their male companion in anticipation of new adventures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Unnoticed by the three trainers, a familiar trio was observing them from a hidden camera. 'This isn't good guys, Sabrina joined the twerps and I do not wish to cross with her, so do we give up on Pikachu?

"Only if he is alone, she's way scarier than the twerps, she made me think I was rattata, me a Meowth thought I was a rattata, you can't begin to comprehend my horror."

Listening to her male companions did not help Jesse's mood, Sabrina in her late teens had joined and risen to being No.3 in Team Rocket only behind Domino and the Boss and was legendary for her disturbing treatment of her subordinates. Roughly 5 months after she lost to the Brat she left. Whatever the brat did in Saffron changed her attitude and her resulting defection along with Koga and Surge had severely crippled Team Rocket, especially after the loss of Viridian as a primary base. Worse each one was a match if not superior to the 4 current commanders left and even the boss refused to fight Sabrina one on one, the other two at a disadvantage to his type.

"Well report to the boss and go from there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here's the first chapter of my response to sojoukou senkuo's challenge, specifically what would happen if Ash became a Ghost type master.

A couple of things:

Pairing Sabrina/Ash

Also Sabrina may seem OCC but I have my reasons. She used her psychic powers repeatedly in the anime so she will continue to do so in the story and well not evil has no qualms about using it to her advantage. Her appearance in the anime had her lightening up when she got Haunter so she won't an emotional cripple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's True What They Say….. Nightmares Do Come True!**

**Solaceon Town**

"So let me get this straight, not only did you meet the Hearthome gym leader, you found and caught the rarest ghost type pokemon in existence completely by accident well me and Sabrina had lunch."

Once again Misty found herself wondering exactly how Ash managed to pull these things off. She also immediately regretted mentioning the new pokemon as it routinely moaned its name when it wanted attention

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Scratching his head Ash couldn't help but feel a tad but embarrassed, to say catching his Spiritomb was intentional was a complete lie. Not to mention lucky, according to Fantina it was a pokemon some trainers spent decades searching for without ever catching even a glimpse. She herself had yet to catch one.

"I admit Ash I'm rather curious as to this as well." Sipping her coffee Sabrina couldn't believe how he pulled this off. Sure she had caught two Ralts very quickly upon entering Sinnoh but as a powerful psychic she often only had to feel for strong psionic emanations to locate new pokemon.

"Well you see it all started when I went to explore the Lost Tower sometime after you two went for lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hours earlier: Lost Tower**

"MISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Ash had to laugh as Missy and Pikachu were competing to see who could KO the most Zubat. It had only been a few months but Missy seemed to want to constantly one-up Pikachu in everything they did. She appeared to have taken the one Thunder Wave Pikachu had given her when she was captured very personally. He only thanked Arceus that Haunter wanted to spend the day with Sabrina, he would have caused even more chaos between the two. Pikachu kept on shooting out Thunderbolts and Missy would counter with Shadow Balls, if not for the fact no one was here he may have played attention to his pokemon disturbing various graves.

"Skulllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll"

"GAAAAAAAASSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY"

Surprised at the sudden noise, Ash and his Pokemon gasped at the various pokemon; dozens of Ghastly and Duskull, all of which looked very very pissed. Realizing he really did not have time to scan with his pokedex, Ash it booked with his pokemon in tow.

_Dammit there gaining on us, how was I supposed to realize that running down stares is too slow when they can just go through the ceiling and floor. Maybe I can hide in that pile of rocks._

_**Ba Bum Ba Bum**_

Suddenly the air around them shifted and the various ghost pokemon suddenly stopped chasing them due the sudden foul energy.

"Guess they finally calmed down eh guys?" Missy and Pikachu nodded and plomped down beside him, knocking some rocks beneath them towards the ground, an action which they both instantly regretted.

_**BA BUM BA BUM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Suddenly one of the largest rocks began to glow, a rock with strange markings. Massive amounts of energy began to swirl causing Pikachu and Ash to sweat and Missy to cower behind Ash. A whirling face appeared from a green and purple ethereal flame.

"SPIRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB" Shaking with fear Ash grabbed his Pokedex. He was quickly surprised at what his pokedex had to say about the terrifying pokemon floating in front of him.

"Spiritomb the Forbidden Pokemon, said to form from collections of malevolent souls sealed in century old keystones. A combination of Ghost and Dark types, it has no weaknesses. Warning Pokemon is known to be very dangerous in the wild."

Suddenly feeling dark energies surrounding him, Ash warned his Pokemon to scatter.

'It's an Ominous wind attack… watch out!" Realizing he was in trouble Ash threw his pokeball, hoping his disobedient fire pokemon would actually listen.

"Go Charizard, flamethrower now please!" Surprised at his trainers tone of voice Charizard quickly realized his situation, and blasted the pokemon with a torrent of flame.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOM" Spiritomb took the attack head on and was barely affected and charged at fiery pokemon slamming it into the wall.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave. Missy use Perish Song"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu managed to hit Spiritomb, but not before it fired off various dark balls of energy towards Charizard and Misdreavus which crashed into them both hard.

"MiiiiiiiiiSSSSSSSS" The Dark Pulse severely weakened Missy causing her to crash into another pile of rocks.

_Missy! No, that attack was super effective and even well its already paralyzed, I don't know if we can win. Still the Spiritomb hasn't managed to evade so far and come to think of it has approached pretty slowly even before Pikachu hit it… of course its strong but slow!_

"Pikachu draw its attention and hit it with a Thunder, Charizard for once listen to me and hit with a Fire Blast." Pikachu erupted with a massive stream of lightning hitting Spiritomb, Charizard however ignored Ash and went is at close range.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM TOOOOOOOOOOM" Spiritomb's eyes began to glow, and the strange glow emitted from his eyes causes Charizard to fall asleep and slam into the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooo Charizard!"_ Not good, Pikachu is exhausted and Charizard looks to be down for the count. What can I do…. Am I gonna die?_

Suddenly the pile of rocks in corner began to glow, Ash only now noticing the odd dark purple color of some of the various stones. A shining light burst forth from corner, startling all in the room.

"Mismagiussssss" Rising out of the rocks was what looked like a larger form of Misdreavus with a red necklace and a head that looked like a witches hat. Surprised at his Pokémon's evolution Ash grabbed his Pokedex.

"Mismagius the Magical Pokemon: Considerably more powerful offensively then its pre-evolution, its cry sounds like an incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power instead of curses._ Wow wait to go Missy, and the witch hat looks so awesome! I sure the girls will be really surprrrrrrrissssed at how fast I evolved…dammit right the rampaging pokemon… focus Ash focus._

"Missy use Power Gem! Pikachu give him one last thunder." Mismagius's necklace glowed and various rocks were hurled straight at Spiritomb, already paralyzed by Pikachu's Thunder Wave, the rocks slammed into him, and Pikachu's Thunder forced the rampaging Pokemon to the ground.

_Alright hope this works. _ "Go Pokeball".

Ash felt as if time was standing still until the pokeball finally signalled the capture. Before he could celebrate he suddenly had a feeling of dread and looked behind him.

"GASTLLLLLLLLLLLLY….Shuppppppeeet." Realizing the pokemon he pissed off were back and his pokemon exhausted Ash was about to try and run when he noticed the pokemon stopping a second time.

"Oh God please don't tell me there is another Spiritomb!"

"Spiritomb, non, I am simply a women with timing tres fantastique!. Suddenly a tall woman in a flowing purple gown which had no business being warn in a pokemon cemetery, sprayed max repel throughout the room. The threat having been dealt with, the women turned to the frightened teenage boy.

"These pokemon were upset non? Ghost Pokemon are very emotional and well playful can be how you say… wicked when provoked. You and your pokemon look hurt, I will teleport us to Pokemon Center if that is not a problem."

Sighing in relief Ash nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hearthome Gym: A little while later. **

"So Monsieur Ketchum, you plan to become a Ghost type Master and challenge the Elite Four of Kanto? A wonderful endeavor indeed, but have you really thought about what Ghosts types you will capture and those you will truly plan to get you through the league? Like for example a pokemon that is both flying and ghost and a fighting types nightmare?" grabbing a pokeball she threw it into the air. Come out my darling!" A large purple balloon pokemon appeared directly above Ash and Fantina.

"Unbelievable, there's a Ghost Pokemon shaped like a balloon!" Ash practically squealed upon encountering Fantina's Drifblim.

Laughing, Fantina let Ash have a closer look at her Drifblim doubting any harm could come to it, although a little peeved at his quick distraction from her question. To say she was intrigued by the trainer in front of her was an understatement. Having only set his sights on mastering ghosts two months prior, he had already caught one of the rarest, evolved another and considering the pokemon he did not have on hand had trained extensively with a gym leader, he could expect to already have 2 fully evolved companions very soon. Mastering ghosts was a calling she shared and Ash looked like he could accomplish amazing things if kept on this path. _Incroyable, he is rough around the edges but there I can be of aid. _

"Ash if you are looking for more Pokemon I will give you a Drifloon, they are easy to catch but only available plentifully at certain times and your companions should not have to wait. As for another, I suggest you take a visit to Lake Acuity before you leave Sinnoh. During the night capture a female Snorunt, attention mon ami, it has to be female or it will be for naught. If you succeed give it this Dawn Stone and it will be undoubtedly be a key in facing the Kanto champion.

Gleefully smiling at the Hearthome gym leader, Ash couldn't contain his gratitude. "Really Fantina, that would be awesome, thank you so much, for this and for helping this morning. Anything else I should not before leaving Sinnoh?

For a moment Fantina considered one last piece of advice but held herself back._ Non Fantina, it is insane, he is simply not ready to know the location of the one whose name must not be spoken, and yet he has the talent to become one who the Ghost Dragon may actually respect and bond._

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, however before you challenge the Elite Four, please call me I may have something to help you by then."

Well Ash wanted to ask why she could not tell him now; he wasn't going to upset Fantina after all she did for him.

"Thanks Fantina, I'll be sure to call when I do, now to call the ladies…dammit my phones on the fritz, aw well I'll just take a taxi, anyway once again thanks for everything" Jubilant over how his morning had turned out, Ash skipped out of the gym and back towards his friends.

_Well he certainly has the drive to become a master… Wait phone on the fritz impossible, he cannot be that lucky to have encountered one so quickly… could he?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Present**

"Well damm, you and Sabrina have acquired 2 pokemon each in Sinnoh already and I haven't caught one!" Misty whined. I'm not leaving Sinnoh without a Buizel and a Shellos"

"Wait Misty isn't there way more water types in Sinnoh?

"Dammit Ash water pokemon are the most abundant on Earth, I'm looking for specifics!" The yelling match between the two quickly devolved into a small brawl with Spiritomb seemingly amused at the conflict.

Sabrina was slowly growing annoyed at their yelling and after suggesting Misty grab their bus tickets and supplies quickly moved the conversation to something more productive. Leaning towards Ash she tried to grab his attention.

"Ash well Misty gets our bus tickets; would you come with me for a few hours?

"But it's so far and I'm tired".

Leaning closer, Sabrina whispered into his ear, "I'll have us teleport, but more importantly Ash, _imagine all the fun we could have together… just the two of us."_ Sabrina was instantly rewarded with the reaction she expected.

"Surrre, Sabrina we can go whenever you're ready" Blushing deep red Ash nearly had a panic attack as he spoke.

Sabrina had to hold in a laugh at how effective that little manoeuvre was on the young man. _Aw Ash Haunter was right, your way too easy to tease and so much fun to screw with._ Masking her mischievous smile she beckoned Ash to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the caverns of Mount Coronet, Sabrina ordered Ash to halt behind her.

"Alright Ash in a moment I will have my Alakazam blast into this wall, behind it I can sense a very powerful Bronzong. The noise will anger the various Geodude, Zubat and Graveller, use them to train your pokemon well I catch it. Now Alakazam Psybeam"

The powerful psychic type slammed the multi-coloured psionic beam into the wall revealing the pokemon Sabrina had sensed. Larger than an average Bronzong, its green colour belied its existence as a Shiny Pokemon.

_Jackpot.. now Ill I have to do is capture it and I'll have captured all the psychic's I sought after in Sinnoh._

**10 Minutes Later**

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" **

Sporting a huge grin after his customary celebration; Haunter looked over the cave filled with his fallen opponents. Standing by his side Ash, temporarily deaf that he was, couldn't help but smile along with Haunter. Since he really hadn't had a hard fight with Haunter since Sabrina returned to him he was quite surprised at how powerful Haunter was.

_Haunter's Awesome! I mean It shouldn't be too surprising, Sabrina probably used him often to surprise trainers, Gym Leaders are expected to train predominantly their type but do not have to use the exclusively._

"Ready to go Ash? I suggest we return to find Misty, I doubt she would like being left alone much longer." Nodding at his companion Ash tuned to Haunter.

"Haunter Haunt" Haunter ever eager to please Sabrina swiftly floated toward her and Ash realizing Sabrina was preparing to teleport quickly followed suit .

Xxxxxxx

Secret Rocket HQ

A bald man in an expensive business suit studied the report before him and was for lack of a better word angry beyond belief.

_Sabrina you merciless witch. First you betray Team Rocket, then you convince my two other strongest subordinates to leave, now… NOW you dare ensnare him!_

"Domino get in here this instant"

A moment later a short and rather beautiful blonde women appeared in the doorway. Immediately recognizing her boss's attitude Domino went straight to business.

"You summoned me commander?"

Nodding at his subordinate Giovanni gave her a look that frankly scared her, it was not just menacing like usual…it was borderline homicidal.

"Domino I am going to give you a very special mission. Time is not limited, nor are funds… though be smart about that. Your mission is two-fold, you are to locate the traitor Sabrina and then eliminate her. However you must not kill her companions, understood?

"Affirmative"

"They are in Sinnoh currently and how you carry out your orders is completely up to you, but I must warn you, do not fail. In terms of power Sabrina is every bit as powerful as her title belies and she will kill you unlike some other goody-goodies. But more importantly if you disobey the terms of this mission, I will kill you myself. Understood?"

Somewhat disturbed at her Boss's seriousness Domino nodded and left the room.

Falling back into his chair Giovanni pulled open a hidden compartment in his desk and a picture he cherished of him, his lover Delia and…. his son Ash.

"I swear Sabrina if you have bewitched or hurt my son, your suffering will never end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter will see the closing of the Sinnoh journey and then it's one to Hoenn and Unova and then largest saga dealing with the Elite Four of Kanto. Updates should stabilize at one to two per week once my works busy season ends at the end of August.

Please comment and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Dreams and Nightmares Chapter 3: Hot and Cold.**

_In the snowy conditions of Northern Sinnoh, a trio of young trainers trudge through the landscape towards Snowpoint City and Lake Acuity. However the trip is far from peaceful…._

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yettt?!" With a sudden feeling of energy surrounding his entire body, Ash was lifted into the air and found himself completely unable to speak. Far from being perturbed, his two female companions could not help but bask in the silence.

"Thank you Sabrina, finally a way to shut him up. Although are you sure that's not hurting him?"

"Oh think nothing of it Misty, at worst hell get a wedgie from being suspended in the air, if it makes you feel any better consider it as Ash training in patience."

Weirdness of the situation aside, Sabrina smiled at her current surroundings. Despite only joining Ash and Misty a little over a 3 months ago, her time in Sinnoh had been some of the happiest she could remember. As a trainer she had already evolved both her Gardevoir and Gallade as well got a firm handle on her new Bronzong. Bronzong and Gallade with their steel and fighting types respectively had finally addressed some of her teams' blatant weaknesses she could not address with pokemon in Kanto. Overall if things continued at this rate she may even make a run at the elite four in Hoenn or Unova. Looking at her shoulder she just hoped that evolving her Eevee went as well as her other pokemon.

Glancing at her two companions, both on the ground and floating, her smile became more pronounced. Misty well quick to anger was a surprisingly good person to hang around with once you got know her. Well still not firmly into her role as gym leader yet, her skills with water pokemon were clearly that of a prodigy and all she really needed was time and experience. Her time near the Great Marsh and her meeting with its gym leader, a man Misty refused to talk about for some reason, had yielded strong pokemon and improved her team. Her Vaporeon and Starmie were joined by a Pink Shellos and a Buizel. Misty had promptly caught the pokemon she sought in the Great Marsh well Ash and herself enjoyed the nearby beaches. Oddly she refused to elaborate on the captures. Well curious, she refused to push the envelope.

_Help Help please somebody help! _

Surprised by the psionic outburst, Sabrina concentrated on the location. Freeing Ash from his Psionic Prison she immediately shifted into the state of mind she used when battling.

"Ash, Misty someone is in trouble at the lake get ready for danger." Noticing the shift in Sabrina's behaviour Ash and Misty followed without hesitation.

_That psionic outburst was unusually powerful, what could possibly be happening there?_

**Acuity Lakefront:**

"What the hell happened here Sabrina?"

"I don't know Ash, the water….. its glowing." Inwardly Sabrina was petrified, the psionic power emanating from the lake was monstrous, only surpassed by emanations she had experienced from Mewtwo during her time in Team Rocket. Sabrina was snapped out of her thinking promptly by Misty's shout.

"Look in the water! Those Snorunt are caught under some rocks along the shore, a wave must have caused a small landslide, hurry guys, ice pokemon don't react well to injuries caused by hard jagged objects." Springing into action, Misty called Starmie and Shellos out of their pokeballs.

" Starmie use Hydro pump on the rocks, Shellos dig a hole for them to escape through!" Acting with near perfect teamwork, Misty's pokemon diligently rescued the group of Snorunt from the rockslide and safely removed them from danger.

"Misty, take these pokemon to Snowpoint City, they need immediate medical attention. Ash, help her." Ash reacting in panic as usual sprung into action.

"Why aren't you coming Sabrina, hell you could teleport us there."

"I will be right behind you. I want to check on what caused this accident more closely." Giving Sabrina a skeptical look, Ash and Misty quickly made their way down the hillside outside the Lake towards Snowpoint City.

Observing the rocks and cliff along the lakeside, Sabrina noticed the abnormally clean cuts along the rock. _Alright this was no coincidence, nor was it human made, no human tool could have caused such clean breaks at such odd angles. The psionic resonance of the lake was clearly to lure us here, but why us and why have nothing but Snorunt…could something be guiding Ash?! _

Channeling her thoughts, Sabrina called out to whoever called them. "_Alright, whoever you are tell me why your helping Ash on his Journey!" _

The lake glowed pink for a short interval, and a wave of psionic energy slammed into Sabrina, and all she could see were a pair of red eyes.

"_**Understand mortal and do not demand what you cannot truly handle, a focal point of destiny awaits your companion. All battles he has faced are but fate playing with a toy. For your companion is destined to become closer than all others to the various spirits of this world, he may very well be the first human to ever connect to me and not the reverse. Why have I alerted you and not that of the young man? Because such talent and perseverance will push him ever forward towards greatness regardless…but he will need a guide towards achieving lengths of myth and legend. Upon your actions will he ultimately decide his fate, the greatest of mediums or a broken and betrayed shell of a man…I will enjoy watching how the future unfolds." **_

As quickly as the psionic emanations and red eyes appeared they dissipated, leaving Sabrina alone with her thoughts. _ You can never do something simple can you Ash? The great Ghost masters whether overtly or not are mediums of the highest order and this pokemon clearly implies you will surpass them. But betrayal? Does it mean I am destined to betray Ash or perhaps him and Misty? Or will my presence be needed to protect him from destines blade?"_

"_Be…lieve….believe…friend…help friend" _Startled by the weak but clearly telepathic voice she never before sensed, Sabrina turned towards its source and found her eyes locked with the Eevee on her shoulder. Petting the small pokemon on her shoulder, which cooed affectionately in return, Sabrina could not help but agree. With her Pokémon's newfound connection, Sabrina happily teleported to the Snowpoint Pokemon Center suddenly feeling happier then she had only a moment ago.

**Snowpoint City: 10 Minutes Later**

Once again Sabrina was greeted with a somewhat surreal situation upon entering a supposedly peaceful place. Sabrina had teleported to Snowpoint City to meet with her companions only to be faced with Ash and four extremely pissed off Pokemon , including a Frosslass she had never seen before and an exasperated Misty leaning against a snow bank.

"So Ash care to explain to me what happened well I investigated?" Scratching his head in embarrassment, Ash answered.

"Well when we brought the Snorunts to the pokemon center, the strongest Snorunt came up and thanked me, but Missy seem to take it as an attack and Shadow Balled the Snowrunt…right into my bag with the Dawn Stone Fantina gave me. As it turns out, the Snorunt was female and to say the newly evolved Frosslass was pissed was an understatement, she Shadow Balled right back, which is amazing because it usually requires a TM for a Froslass to learn that move, however Missy dodged and hit Pikachu, who retaliated on them both with a Thunderbolt. Things seem to calm down…until haunter joined in and Sucker Punched all three of them."

Nodding at the situation Sabrina thought the issue over. _This is actually not particularly surprising, the power and ego's these pokemon have are likely extreme. Missy both before and after evolving into a Mismagius has more or less trained non stop since she was caught to try and one up Pikachu as Ash's number one pokemon. Pikachu has frankly lost ground if not been surpassed since well he has trained at the same level as Missy, he has peaked without the use of a thunderstone. I used Haunter extensively against other gym leaders, it is frankly stronger than most Gengar I have encountered, he could evolve at any time. Froslass well originally angered is making herself known in the pecking order, she will not be denied._ _Add into the fact that 3 out of 4 are Ghosts who naturally sense the feelings of others and this powderkeg was inevitable._ Realizing the simplest solution she composed herself.

"Ash, your pokemon are powerful and prideful, you will have to master their emotions if you wish to challenge the Elite Four, for now go out into the forest with all of them along with Charizard and Spiritomb for good measure and train…hard."

Ash recognizing the wisdom in her words took his pokemon out towards the snowy field. Turing to Sabrina, Misty added her two cents.

"Where have you been for the past year? Ash is usually like a bull, it takes quite a lot to get him to something he doesn't want to." Misty really could not wrap her head around how much Ash would listen to Sabrina's every word as opposed to her and Brock's before. Her suspicions over possible psychic manipulations were visible on her face.

Not needing to read Misty's mind to understand what she thinking, Sabrina answered. "I am an experienced gym leader Misty, certain aspects of training powerful pokemon are universal. Frankly everything I have shown Ash in training his pokemon are what he already thinks or knows. When he made his decision to become a Ghost Master he matured as an individual, fun as it sounds we both know mastering one type is not easy. Ash knows this and is merely using my advice for his own assurances. Now let us pack and get ready to leave for Hoenn. I have three, perhaps four pokemon I wish to catch and given its climate you would do well to plan your targets carefully Misty or we could spend months looking for some water types." Nodding to her companion, Misty began gathering her things.

**10 Hours Later**:

It was early in the morning when Ash returned with Misty still sleeping in the local hotel. Observing Ash, Sabrina supposed this was the obvious conclusion to her actions given Ash's learning curve….but even she was surprised, in front of her were four bruised and battered pokemon with a tired Ash, flanked by an injured but particularly giddy looking Gengar. Pikachu looked like he was about to drop and Froslass was even worse off if that were possible, appearing to remain conscious out of sheer pride in front of the others. Charizard well appearing the least injured of the lot, looked remarkably docile and obeyed Ash's orders to enter the Pokemon Center without question…perhaps Ash had finally turned a corner with his powerhouse? Mismagius was in a similar state to Gengar, hurt but also clearly happy with her performance in the training session. Gazing upon Ash, a smile spread across her face at the sheer joy his presence seemed to produce.

"You were completely right Sabrina, they all needed a hard battle royale and one on one training session to work together…it also helped they all apparently hate Spiritomb because he apparently never shuts up even in Pokemon language. Froslass packs a mean icy punch and is a feisty girl…and I only caught her today! Mismagius just seems to get stronger and stronger. Haunter was slowly being overpowered by Charizard but about 6 hours into our session, he evolved and started to overtake Charizard. And man did this session do wonders for me and him, he finally listened to me and after that he wiped the floor with everybody. It was so intense. There were times when I could swear I could understand what my pokemon were saying feeling and thinking." A slightly pained look came over Ashes face. "The only issue was Pikachu…I know he wants to prove that evolving shouldn't matter to a pokemon's strength, but frankly it showed, he held himself easily enough because of his battle experience , but outside of Froslass who is barely trained, he was not going to win a single fight today. I am going to have to talk to him, he's my buddy and I will do what he wants, he has earned that."

Smiling at Ash's tale and deciding to address the issue of his medium abilities late, Sabrina put a finger on his chin and lifted it so Ash was looking right into her eyes. "Well Ash, we should celebrate after a day like this you deserve a reward." Sabrina closed her eyes and began to move her face closer…..

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Sabrina mentally screamed bloody murder, but managed to only let the briefest bit of anger come into her voice. "Gengar…..not THAT type of celebration."

**XXX**

**Omake: Great Marsh How I hate you. **

Unlike her sisters, Misty was not afraid to get dirty in her pokemon training which is why she pushed through the mud like it was nothing. She had captured the pokemon she sought but unfortunately now seemed to be stuck in the mud. In doing so she encountered someone who angered her more than her sisters. Crasher Wake had been 10 feet away from her for an hour and besides singing grand tales had not helped in the slightest.

"Will YOU SHUT UP AND HELP."

"Now now young lady I am merely singing the legends of this place to such a lovely and famous guest.."

"You want something Legendary eh? Ill show you something that will go down in legend."

**1 Month Later Galactic HQ**

"Lord Cyrus we have an issue with the operation in Pastoria."

Glaring at the grunt, the leader of Team Galactic urged him to continue.

'Well Sir, it seems someone already bombed Pastoria Gym and the police have tripled security in the area around the Great Marsh.

Cyrus groaned and decided to trust the bombs would work without field testing.

**Flight 348 to Hoeen**

Noticing Gengar and Misty giggling together Sabrina inquired into what was so funny.

"Oh nothing I was talking to Gengar about a little celebration I had in Pastoria."


End file.
